


The Price of Wolfsbane

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominant Snape, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Lupin, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape demands a rather unusual payment for brewing Lupin’s monthly Wolfsbane, but Remus doesn’t mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llaeyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/gifts).



> A smutty little one shot written for my dear friend and beta Llaeyro. Unfortunately, as she is my beta and this was a surprise, the following story is not beta read. Hopefully the shameless smut shall disguise any SpaG errors.

x=x=x=x

“Shut the door.”

Remus Lupin enters the dim, drafty room and unconsciously shivers as he closes the door behind him. This is far from his first time meeting Snape in his private rooms to retrieve his monthly Wolfsbane but his body is alight with anticipation all the same. As his eyes adjust to the dark he takes in the cluttered desk covered with potion ingredients, spare quills, and a coarse woven rope. Remus can feel his heart begin to race, adrenaline pumping, as his imagination races; the full moon is only a few days away and it’s proximity heightens his urgency twice fold.

“I can smell you from here, you’re so hungry for it,” Snape mocks, his back still facing the man behind him.

A denial rushes to his lips, but Remus bites his lip in time before any words can escape. He knows better than to speak now, especially before Snape has given him permission to do so. Snape must sense his conflict because he turns around, a knowing smirk on his face, as he holds the vial of wolfsbane in his hand.

“I suppose you’re here for this, Lupin, aren’t you?”

Remus nods and Snape’s devilish grin widens, his eyes dancing with mischief from behind a curtain of dark hair.

“I’ll expect my payment first, of course,” Snape sneers as he places the vial down on the table.

Remus feels a jolt of excitement run through his body as Snape moves closer to him, staring disdainfully as he examines the man before him.

“Remove your clothing.”

The command is simple and direct but the fire behind the words sends flames of arousal through his veins and Lupin makes quick work of getting undressed.

Snape grabs the rope from the table and begins to move in slow circles around the other man.

“Look at you, you filthy beast. You’re getting hard before I’ve even touched you. You’re so desperate for it.”

The dirty words drip from Snape’s mouth and add fuel to the lustful fire already burning in Lupin’s stomach.

“Get on your knees,” Snape commands as he roughly grabs Lupin’s arms and pulls them behind his back, tying his wrists together with the coarse rope.

“Do you like being bound, Lupin? Do you enjoy being tamed, just as a wild animal like you should be?”

A low growl escapes from Lupin’s throat but Snape only laughs in response.

“Now, now, don’t play at the big bad wolf Lupin. We both know your bark is much worse than your bite.”

Snape removes his robe and carefully folds it over a nearby chair but as he moves to the rest of his clothing Remus is certain he can see Snape’s fingers tremble ever so slightly. Despite his grand act, he knows Snape wants this just as badly. However, Remus still plays his part, he relishes his role, and as Snape makes his way closer to him, he keeps his eyes drawn towards the floor.

“I’m glad to see you’re behaving,” Snape purrs as his hand comes to caress Lupin’s jaw, “Now, open.”

Lupin parts his lips and opens mouth as Snape pushes his thumb in, urging Remus to open wider. Lupin, instead, takes the opportunity to clamp down and suck as hard as he can, relishing in the surprised but delighted moan that escapes from Snape’s lips.

“Nnngh, if you wanted it that badly Lupin, you need only ask,” Snape challenges as he stares down the man before him, “Well, go ahead, you have my permission to beg.”

“Please, Severus.”

“Please, what?” Snape mercilessly teases.

“Please, let me suck your cock,” Remus pleads as his cheeks flush a lovely shade of pink.

Snape bites back a moan at the words and instead pulls his pants, his last remaining article of clothing, off before stepping closer to the man on his knees. His thick cock is fully erect and dances teasingly out of reach of Lupin’s waiting lips.

“Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes, yes please Severus give it to me.” 

“As you wish,” Snape replies as he slides both hands into Lupin’s hair and thrusts his prick into Lupin’s open mouth.

The tip of his cock brushes the back of Lupin's throat, but he breathes deeply through his nose and quickly calms his gag reflex. Snape pulls out minutely before ramming the length of his cock back in again. The heavy, warm flesh in his mouth is exquisite and Lupin moans as Snape continues to pump in and out of his mouth.

“You like that, don’t you? You just love having my cock in your mouth. Look at you, just lapping it up,” Snape pants harshly as his grip tightens in Lupins hair.

Snape begins to quicken his pace, soft groans slipping from his lips, and Remus’s neglected prick throbs in sympathy.

“I’m gonna come down your throat and you’re gonna drink it all up just like the filthy animal that you are.”

A drop of pre-come pulses from Lupin’s hard prick from the words and he hollows his cheeks as he sucks even harder. The first splash of come hits the back of Lupin’s throat as Snape curses under his breath and Lupin readily swallows the bitter, salty fluid that follows. 

Snape pulls out with a wet plop and bends down to pull his pants over himself, a small sheen of sweat now visible over his pale chest.

“Look how hard you are? Does it hurt, Lupin? Do you want me to untie you?”

“Yes, please Severus. I want to come, let me come.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Snape purrs devilishly, “I’ll let you come.”

Relief floods Lupin as his cock jumps at the words but confusion soon takes over as Snape makes no move to undo the ropes. Remus uselessly tugs his wrists and looks up at Snape, who is now openly gloating.

“Oh, I said you could come Lupin. I never said anything about untying you.”

A pathetic whine escapes from Lupin’s throat but Snape only chuckles in response and lowers himself to kneel right next to the bound man before him.

“I bet you can come without your hands,” Snape teases, his hot breath brushing Lupin’s neck.

Lupin’s cock is aching with the need to come, his balls drawn tightly against him, yet he can’t imagine how he will ever reach completion bound like this.

“Just think how pleased I’ll be with you after you come,” Snape whispers into his ear, his lips brushing the edge of his ear lobe.

Another long pulse of pre-come drips from Lupin’s prick.

“Let’s see it, come for me Remus.”

The sound of his name from Snape’s lips pushes Lupin over the edge and he comes with a shout, sticky strands landing on the floor.

“Good boy,” Snape murmurs as unties the rope and releases Remus.

Remus takes a moment to recover, panting on the floor, before Snape throws a towel next him, silently ordering him to clean up the mess. When Lupin is done he finds Snape already mostly dressed and watching him with a blank expression on his face. Lupin silently re-dresses, hands still shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm, as Snape moves to grab the vial of Wolfsbane. The two men move towards the door when Snape suddenly pushes Lupin against the wall and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. Snape presses the potion in Lupin’s palm as he opens the door for Lupin to leave.

“I’ll see you next month then,” Snape sneers distastefully though Lupin can see the amusement dancing in his eyes.

Remus fights a smile and nods in agreement as he exits the dungeons and makes his way back to his room. Next month it is… Remus can hardly wait.

x=x=x=x


End file.
